Young Justice Camping Trip
by Ender The Time Lady
Summary: "Is Roy having his period again?" "Who gave Robin crack?" "How the f*ck did we end up in Canada?" "VIVA MEXICO!" That's right, the Team is back in Young Justice Camping Trip. Sequel to Young Justice Road Trip. Also, they're still swearing. Just as a heads up, in case you didn't notice. Although it's pretty damn obvious. But I'll say it anyways. T for swearing. Happy?
1. And So It Begins Again

Young Justice Camping Trip

AN: And I'm back in an all new story! All new jokes, as well as some old, new plot, new issues, new characters, and another new thing: I have randomly decided to put quotes at the beginning of all my stories and chapters to kick off the actual story part, coming in to effect right about... now.

_"You should have let me in on this. We could have planned it, prepared it, pre-sold the movie rights!"_  
- **Batman Forever (1995)**  
"Girl car to boy car. Requesting transfer of Robin for mentally scarring makeout session."

"Shut up Zatanna."

"Wait, I like this idea."

"Shut up Robin."

"Is Roy having his period again?"

"Shut up Wally."

"You are having some nasty PMS there."

"Shut up Rocket."

"Don't deny the truth."

"Shut up Artemis."

"Roy, don't PMS and drive."

"Shut up Robin- MMMPH!"

"AHHHH!"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"ROBIN KNOCKED OUT ROY- Never mind, Robins driving."

Believe it or not, the Team was on another road trip. Fortunately, this one was much shorter than the last one, where they had somehow gotten turned around. They didn't notice until they were in Canada. And even then it was only because they encountered an A&W.

This time they brought a GPS.

"Turn left."

"On it Brianna!"

"Brianna?"

"The GPS, obviously."

"Um... It's a guys voice."

"So?"

"Okay, who gave Robin crack?"

"I'm not high!"

"Sure you aren't."

The Team was split in to two cars, with all of the girls in one, and all of the boys in the other. Both cars had a cell set to speakerphone, and they were maintaining a call between the two.

"Hey, why don't we just use a mind link?" Wally said randomly.

"Well, mostly because-"

"ROBIN THAT'S YOUR TURN!"

"SON OF A BITCH BRIANNA!"

"Umm... Robin, why did a GPS just hit us in the windshield?"

"No reason Raquel."

_Much Later..._

"This is not. Camping."

"Close enough."

"How?"

"We're in the wilderness?"

"We're in a cabin."

"Whatever."

The Team was pulled up in front of a large cabin. There was a loft with two beds, two smaller rooms beneath it with one bed each, and the main room had two futons. Then there was a small kitchen, a deck, and a mud room.

Overall, not really camping. At least the place ran off solar power.

AN: And Young Justice Camping Trip is underway! Huzzah!


	2. Card Game of Doom

Young Justice Camping Trip

AN: And we're back in round two of Young Justice Camping Trip! And now for the necessary quote:

_Everything will okay in the end, if it's not okay, it's not__the end. _

**The Internet**

The Team was sitting in a circle around the table. Every single one of them had cards in their hands, and they all had varying ranges of poker faces. Believe it or not, Artemis, Robin and Conner were winning in the poker face department. Finally, Artemis out down a card and uttered the most feared word the Team knew.

"Uno."

An instant riot of swears erupted.

"FUCK!"

"How the hell did you do that?"

"SOMEONE MAKE THAT BITCH PICKUP!"

"I mean, I still have ten cards!"

"Shut up Wally."

It was sometime around ten at night, and the Team was playing Uno, mostly just for fun. Well, that's how it started out. By now it had evolved in to a death match of epic proportions.

"I win!"

"What?"

"Damn Robin, you really are a ninja."

"I try."

"Rematch!"

_Two Hours Later..."_

"And that's twenty-eight games for Robin, eight for Artemis, and one to Conner."

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

"GODDAMIT WALLY STOP FUCKING WHINING ALREADY! YOU'VE BEEN PISSY THROUGHT THE WHOLE DAMN GAME, AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR I'M THROWING YOU IN THE LAKE!"

The Team stared in shock."

"Whoa, deja-vu."

Kaldur had yelled.

"Never mind, I'm going to bed." Kaldur walked in to one of the smaller rooms and closed the door.

"Wake me up and die!" He yelled out to the others.

The Team blinked for a bit. Finally,Robin raised a deck of cards.

"Blackjack anyone?"

The human members grinned, pulling out their wallets.

Conner and M'gann exchanged looks, shrugged, and pulled out their wallets as well.

_Roughly Half an Hour Later..._

"Well that was unexpected."

Roy, Robin, and Raquel were loaded. Go figure.

"I think we should go to bed before we're bankrupt..."

"All in favour?"

Everyone but the trio nodded. The others shrugged, and headed off to their sleeping places. Zatanna and Robin had the other rooms, Artemis, M'gann and Raquel claimed the loft, Roy staked out the futon, and the other two boys were banished to sleeping bags and air mattresses.

Well, Robin Raquel and Roy claimed their sleeping spots, and continued to play.

_Some Time Around Five..._

Artemis crawled out of bed, carefully heading towards the ladder downstairs. She considered humming Mission: Impossible as she began to climb down the ladder, but decided against it. After all, going to the outhouse wasn't really that exiting. As she climbed down, she turned her head, and stopped.

Roy, Robin and Raquel had all passed out in the middle of their card game.

Repressing a snicker, she started down again.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Her foot hit Wally''s hoodie. Not expecting to encounter cloth, Artemis slipped, falling backwards.

On to Wally's face.

The entire team jolted awake.

"MONKEY HEADS FOR FEET!"

"OW, MY BRAIN!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"TAP DANCING BATMANS!"

"Ow..."

Artemis quickly stood up.

"Er... Baywatch? You alive?"

"Sadly..."

"Well, seeing as we're up." Robin grumbled, stumbling towards the kitchen.

"Tap dancing Batman's Robin? Really?"

"Don't ask."

AN: Has Wally's brain stayed intact? Will Kaldur kill them all? What's Robin getting in the kitchen? Do you even care about Robins breakfast? Didn't think so.


	3. Nobody Dies Somehow

Young Justice Camping Trip

AN: Right, sorry about the long delay. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

"_Music's only good when blasted at ungodly high levels. The police even show up to listen!" ~The Internet._

The Team was walking down as a group to their dock leading out to the lake. Naturally, all of them were well equipped with swimsuits, towels, and a cooler full of drinks and sandwiches and whatnot.

Robin was also in tinted goggles.

No comment.

Finally, they got down all of the stairs, and reached the lake.

Kaldur walked straight off of the dock, and didn't come back up.

Almost all of the Team then proceeded to walk in to the water, everyone but M'gann complaining about the cold.

Artemis set up her towel, and lay down on it to sunbathe.

Robin smirked from the far end of the dock. Bouncing on his heels once or twice, he sprinted towards the end, and launched off with a loud yell of "CANNONBALL!"

Artemis and her towel were thoroughly soaked.

"ROBIN YOU LITTLE SHIT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"OH BALLS!"

_**EPIC BREAKLINE OF EPICNESS. DEAL.**_

Fred walked down the stairs to his dock, ready for a nice, quiet swim.

He was instead greeted with screaming, flailing teenagers.

"Uhh... hi?" he said nervously.

The team froze. Kaldur lifted his head above the water. Robin's arms popped out of the water, grabbed Artemis, and sent her flying.

"How did you- Never mind. I'm Fred."

"Hi! I'm Rob, that's Artemis," he said, pointing towards the spluttering archer. "That's Kaldur, Conner, Megan, Wally, Raquel, Zatanna, and Roy."

"Sup." Artemis said, before tackling Robin.

Roy walked over, grabbed them both, and smacked them both on the head.

"Ow!"

"What the fuck was that for!"

"A. Rob splashed me, and B, you're scaring Fred." Roy said calmly, jerking a thumb towards the terrified looking man.

"Child abuse." Robin grumbled.

"You're thirteen."

"And you're eighteen, what's your point?"

"Brat."

"Douche."

"Dick."

"Fuck you!"

"Hey, I'm not gay. Unlike you."

"OH MY GOD IT WAS ONE TIME! AND AGAINST MY WILL!"

"Sure it was."

Fred slowly backed away.

_**MUCH LATER...**_

"So, why are we leaving?" Zatanna asked.

"Simple. Our epic camping trip is planned to spread out over multiple destinations. At the moment, our lazy writer can't find any more entertainment value in a place that greatly resembles her grandmothers campsite, so we're moving on, probably to somewhere vaguely resembling a place she's been before." Robin replied calmly.

"Oh-Wait, did you just break the fourth wall?" Zatanna said, looking around nervously.

"Yup. Get used to it."

"Ooookay then..."

"So where are we going now?" Conner asked.

"Can't tell you." Robin said calmly.

"Soooo, Ender has yet to think of a good place?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Fuckers."


	4. Border Crossing with Slender Man

Young Justice Camping Trip

AN: I... I have no excuse. Yeah, sorry, I'm horrible at updating. I would like it if you don't lynch me, but you can go ahead and do whatever, I guess. Anyways, update. Enjoy.

_Doc Scratch: Does this worry you? Is there a part of you left that is still able to worry?_

_Rose: Yes. It has been mysteriously localized to my middle finger. Could the dark magics be at work AGAIN!?_

_Homestuck, by Andrew Hussie_

"Oh sweet Jegus, how long have we been in this fucking car." Robin groaned

"I don't know. A long time." Roy replied, twitching slightly at the wheel.

The rest of the team was slumped in there seats, asleep. Mostly because the authoress doesn't like them quite as much as Robin and Roy, and quite frankly she's rather tired.

"The authoress will kindly get on with things?"

Right, sorry.

ANYWAYS.

"Hey, Ender, I hate to interrupt your upcoming two-paragraph ramble about useless crap, but didn't we have two cars?"

We're ignoring the other one.

"Ah. Second question, what's that building up ahead?"

Oh, you'll see. MUHAHAHAHAHA!

"Roy and Robin stared at each other in confusion.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!"

Roy quickly jerked around.

"Judging from the ear piercing shriek, I'd say that Wally woke up." Roy said dryly, gritting his teeth and focusing on the previously mentioned road.

"Yup." Robin replied cheerfully.

"Sup. How the hell did my yelling not wake up the others?" Wally asked, looking at his bro's.

"We've gotten used to it by now." Artemis mumbled, before going back to sleep.

"Okay then, that was completely random." Wally said, staring at his sleeping girlfriend.

"And this surprises you how?" Roy sniped over his shoulder.

"...Good point."

"Wasn't something about to happen?"

"Ah yes, that building built ominously beside the road with a barrier blocking our passage."

"Toll gate, I bet. Roll down the window Roy."

"Hello there sir. May I see your passports please?" the woman in the building asked polietly.

"Okay?" Roy said, before handing over the convenient stack of (mostly fake) passports.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order. Do you have anything to declare?"

"Uh, no, no I don't." Roy replied. The woman handed the passports back.

"Alright then. Welcome to Canada, and have a nice day."

"Wait, what-"

The lady had already rolled up her window.

Roy continued driving.

"Sooo... we're in Canada."

"Yes."

"Again."

"Yes."

"Legally, this time."

"Seeing as half of the passports are fake, no, not really. Not that anyone needs to know that."

"Well at least we didn't accidentally sneak over the border."

"So there's that."

"Anyways," Robin said, breaking in to the conversation. "All in favour of waking the other up by scaring the everloving crap out of them, and then finding somewhere to camp? With tents and shit, to avoid Wally's CONSTANT BITCHING."

Wally turned towards the window and skulked.

"Sounds cool to me, but what were you thinking of?" Roy asked.

"For what, the campsite, or the scaring?"

"Both, actually."

"Ah. Well, I was thinking-" Robin started, before Wally cut him off.

"Don't worry bro, I got the scaring part down." the ginger said, pulling out his phone with a demonic grin, and hitting a few buttons, before holding it up to Artemis's ear.

Creepy music began to play.

"_Slender Man, Slender Man,all the children try to run. Slender Man, Slender Man, to him it's part of the fun! Slender Man, Slender Man, dressed in dark his suit and tie. Slender Man, Slender Man, you most certainly will die!"_

"HOLY FUCKING HELL SLENDERMAN'S ATTACKING WHERE'S MY FUCKING BOW!" Artemis screamed, shooting up.

Zatanna followed her lead.

"OH SHIT!"

Raquel also joined them in flipping the fuck out.

Meanwhile, the three dudes in the car were laughing their asses off.

Arteis and Zatanna glared at their respective boyfriends. Seeing as Raquels boyfriend was in the other car, she settled for throwing a random pen at Roy.

"Ow! The fuck?"

The car sat in silence for a bit afterwards, with Roy focusing on driving, and everyone else either looking out the window, reading, or playing some sort of game. Finally Artemis noticed one very important detail, and spoke up to the entire car.

"How the fuck did we end up in Canada?"

**AN: Okay then, update-y shit. Also, MOAR QUOTES!**

_Doc Scratch: There should be no reason for you to feel uncomfortable with this interaction. Try to think of me as one of your kindly human uncle figures. In fact, if I were in your presence now, I would offer you candy to prove this._

_Rose: Oh my god._

_~Homestuck by Andrew Hussie_

_Terezi: D4V3, G3T UP._

_Dave: No, fuck that._

_~Homestuck by Andrew Hussie._

_Terezi: H3Y 34RTH BOY. W41T, 1 JUST 4SSUM3D TH4T YOU W3R3 4 BOY. M4YB3 YOUR3 4 G1RL? 1 DONT KNOW MUCH 4BOUT YOUR W31RD HORNLESS SP3C13S, 1 G3USS YOU COULD B3._

_Dave: Yes, I'm a girl._

_Terezi: OH, R34LLY? 34RTHL1NGS 4R3 R34LLY B1ZZ4R3. NO OFF3NS3. WH4T 1S YOUR SP3C13S C4LL3D?_

_Dave: North American Hollering Phalllus Baboon._

_~Homestuck by Andrew Hussie_

_Dave: How old are you?_

_Terezi: 6._

_Dave: Goddamn. Okay, now you're messing with me, you aren't six._

_Terezi: NO, 1TS TRU3._

_Dave: Whatever, that's bullshit. Okay fuck it. Just don't tell your parents._

_Terezi: WH4T 4R3 P4R3NTS?_

_Dave: That's just about the saddest thing I ever heard get said._

_~Homestuck, Andrew Hussie_


	5. Bitchtits Scenery

Young Justice Camping Trip

**AN: For the record, I AM Canadian. So, the next person to suggest that I throw maple syrup at them will be killed with a spoon.**

**I will do it, I swear to gog.**

"_SCREW YOU, I PUT ON PANTS YESTERDAY!"_

_~The Oatmeal_

"No seriously, why the everloving fuck are we in Canada."

"Because shut up."

"Okay, who let Robin watch Yugioh the Abridged Series again?"

"Fuck you."

"Fuck fuck you!"

"Yeah, I'm just going to stop this before it gets annoying." Roy said, interrupting the bickering people.

"It would only be annoying to you." Wally pointed out.

"And anyone with ears." Raquel muttered dryly.

"I dunno, I think I'd manage." Robin said with a shrug.

"Okay, any sane person with ears."

"Ding ding! Give the lady a prize!"

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty." Zatanna said, breaking in to the conversation.

"Thanks, I was about to do that myself." Roy said amiably.

"No problem."

"Anyways, where should we camp out?" Wally asked.

"Wait, which province are we in?" Raquel queried.

"Alberta, I think. Near the Rocky Mountains. You can just see them over there."

"Sweet! In that case, I know a pretty good cam-site up in the mountains. Right at the base of a glacier, we can go check it out in the morning after sleeping and stuff." Raquel said cheerfully.

"Sounds sweet! I've always wanted to be able to check out a glacier as a tourist, and not get shot and and shit like that." Wally said cheerfully.

"Yeah, the being shot at part is a bitch."

"Goddamn pretentious villans and their goddamn guns." Robin said with a sage nod.

Everyone turned around to stare at the thirteen year old hero.

"What?"

**~BLAH BLAH BLAH BREAKLINE HOMESTUCK IS AWESOME BLAH BLAH BLAH~**

"Damn."

"I know."

"Motherfucking mountains, am I right?"

"You're right."

"They're like... tall and shit."

"Are you okay?" Robin said, looking over at Roy and Wally, the former having handed the wheel over to Zatanna.

"Yeah man, shit be bitchtits wicked." Wally said calmly.

"Lovely."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Anyways, where's this campsite you mentioned Raquel?" Zatanna said, casting a glance at the other girl.

"Take a left here. I'll walk you through it." Raquel said, examining the map on her lap.

**~HOURS IN THE FUTURE, BUT NOT MANY~**

"_YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT'D BE SO FUCKING COLD!"_

"I figured that was implied, with it being at the foot of a glacier and all..."

"_FUCK YOU!"_

**AN: So yeah. I can has an update. There may or may not be one soon, because I'm going on a road trip tomorrow, so I may get bored and update. Anyways, hope you liked it!**


End file.
